Finn's Vacation
by Marymel
Summary: Nick and Finn take a vacation to Texas and enjoy a wonderful day at the beach.


**Little Finn, Jackson and Greta are my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I was inspired by a family vacation to write this story. I love writing for little Finn, Jackson and Greta! I hope you all still enjoy reading them! Anyway, this story came to me when I was on vacation with my family at the beach. I hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick wanted to hold on to this day forever. He'd finally had some vacation time, and he and Finn were in Texas with his family. Finn's grandparents couldn't spend enough time with their youngest grandchild, and Finn loved seeing them. And both father and son loved seeing their whole family. Now they were enjoying an evening on a beach. Nick sat in a chair next to his mother and watched as some of his nieces and nephews swam and played in the water and Finn spent some time with his grandfather. Nick smiled thoughtfully as he watched his father with Finn. He remembered how they would walk on the beach together when Nick was Finn's age, collecting shells and enjoying the water.

Finn held his grandfather's hand as he walked and looked at the pretty shells. Roger couldn't help but smile as he saw so much of Nick in the little boy. Finn was so curious about everything.

"Pawpaw, do da shells eber go back in da water?" Finn asked as they stood in the surf.

"Sometimes," he said. He smiled as Finn examined a pretty blue and white shell. "That's a good one," Roger told his grandson.

"I gib dis to Mawmaw," Finn said as he toddled over to his grandmother. Jillian smiled as Finn handed her the shell. "Thank you, sweetie," she replied. "This is beautiful."

"You welcome," Finn said.

"You having fun, Finney?" Nick asked.

Finn smiled at his father. "Daddy, we see lots of fish!"

"You did?" Jillian and Nick asked.

"Yeah!" Finn rushed to his father and pulled his hand. "Come on, daddy! Lookit!"

Nick groaned softly as he stood and joined his son and father. "Whatcha got there?" Nick asked his father.

"Look here, Finn," Roger said. Finn's eyes widened as he saw a crab walking past. "Whoa!"

Nick smiled at his son, and saw another crab in the water. "Look there."

Finn smiled as he watched the crustaceans. "Lookit!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile.

"Oh, careful," Roger said. Nick glanced up and saw a small jellyfish swim past the crabs.

"Ooh," Nick said as he pulled Finn closer to him.

Finn watched the jellyfish swim by. "What's dat, daddy?"

"That is a jellyfish," Nick explained.

Finn thought for a moment. "If dat's da jellyfish, is dere a peanut butter fish?"

Nick couldn't help but smile. "No. But you do not want to get stung by one of those. That would give you a big owie."

"Yeah, your cousin Adam just got stung yesterday," Roger said. "He's okay, but it did not feel good."

"Wow," Finn said with wide eyes.

Finn spent the whole evening swimming in the water and playing with his cousins and his father. He loved digging in the sand, finding shells and splashing in the water.

Nick treasured just being with his family. Watching Finn explore the beach and play with his grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins brought him joy.

As the sky grew dark, Finn sat with his dad on a towel on the sand. Finn happily showed Nick the shells he found and told Nick about his busy day with his family. "Daddy, can I take dis one to Geta?" Finn asked as he showed Nick a pretty pink shell.

"I think she'd love that," Nick said with a smile. He loved seeing Finn so happy.

"Daddy, how come we don't hab da beach back home?" Finn asked.

"Because they didn't build Vegas by the shore," Nick said.

"Why?"

"Because that's not the way they made Nevada. We've got lakes back home."

"Why?"

Nick thought for a moment. "I think it's because we can be happier when we do come to the beach. We can appreciate it more."

"Oh," Finn said, seemingly happy with his father's answer. He looked at another shell. "I gib dis to Jackson!"

"I think he'll like that."

Finn gave Nick a pretty shell. "Dis for you!"

Nick smiled as he took the pink and white shell. "Thank you, Finney." He smiled at his son. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah!" Finn said with a big smile.

When they arrived at Nick's parents' house, Finn was still talking about his day. But he was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open. After he brushed his teeth, Nick took Finn to put him to bed. His grandparents kissed him goodnight. Jillian and Roger smiled as Nick took Finn and carried him to his old bedroom.

"Daddy," Finn sleepily said. "Can we take da beach back home?"

Nick smiled softly as he carried Finn upstairs. "Well, we can take our memories home. And that's even better, right?"

"Yeah," Finn said with a big yawn. Nick smiled as Finn laid his head on his shoulder.

Nick gently rubbed Finn's back as he carried him into the bedroom. Finn barely stirred as Nick gently laid him on the bed.

"Daaa...ddy?" Finn sleepily asked.

"What is it, Finney?" Nick whispered.

"Did you hab da bestest day eber?"

Nick smiled and softly ran a hand through Finn's hair. "This was one of the best days I ever had," he said honestly.

Finn smiled as he hugged his teddy bear. "Me too."

"Sleep well, Finney," Nick whispered.

"Love you, daddy," Finn said as he drifted off to sleep.

Nick smiled warmly at his beautiful son. "Love you more." Nick wanted to hold onto the moment forever. It was truly a wonderful day.

**The End**


End file.
